Scars: Chimera
by K. A. Maples
Summary: Prequel to 'Scars', set three years before. Alphonse is on the trail of an Alchemist from the 5th Lab. Reviews Updates!
1. Chapter 1: Problem Child

**Chapter 1: Problem Child**

"I'll take her." Alphonse Elric said, laying a file down on Furhur Mustang's desk. "Everyone's always saying that I need someone with me to watch my back, and her particular alchemy would make her prefect for Investigations."

Roy Mustang looked across the desk at the younger Elric, hands folded over his paperwork. He glanced at the name on the folder and almost sighed aloud. **_Ishtar, Izabel, Major._** The only alchemist who had caused Mustang more trouble was Fullmetal. Though Alphonse was certainly giving them both a run for their money…

"She's an Ishbalan." Mustang pointed out.

"She's a State Alchemist." Al corrected. "If you didn't think she could do the job, you would never have let her become certified. And I want her for my partner. I doubt people are lining up to show her the ropes after what she did to that Lieutenant."

Mustang grumbled something decidedly uncomplimentary about all Elrics under his breath. "Request granted, Major Elric. I'll have someone fetch her-"

"No need, sir." Al said as he stood, lighting a cigarette. "I already know where she'll be." He grinned as he tossed off a salute. "I did my research."

* * *

He sat under the cherry tree and watched the petals fall, a curl of blue smoke drifting from the cigarette dangling from his lips. They were so pretty… like snow without the cold.

The jingle of jewelry broke Al out of his revelry, and his gray eyes snapped towards the source of the sound.

She was small and slight of build and dark in the way Ishbalans tended to be. Her long black hair was pulled back in a thick braid that ended in a polished steel ball, which caused it to swing like a pendulum. Her nose was long and slightly crooked, as if it had been broken then allowed to heal wrong. Her jaw was too strong for beauty, and she was scowling as if the whole world displeased her, and needed to change _right now._

'_She might be pretty if she would smile.'_ Al thought.

Her one real beauty was in the way she moved like every step was part of a dance. She was _graceful_. The only people Al could think of who matched her grace in movement were his brother Edward and his teacher Izumi.

And the lady had proven herself just as dangerous as either of those august personages. The Lieutenant who had insulted her would have the scars for the rest of his life.

"Hello, Izabel Ishtar." Al murmured to himself, getting to his feet.

The last bells of the school day rang out, and the young inmates made good their escape in a great wave, many crashing upon the familiar shores of familial embrace. One small, dark child caught Al's eye as he darted around his classmates and ran to Major Ishtar. He clutched her waist and buried his head in her skirt, clinging to her like a drowning man to a life preserver.

'_Ishtar, Abraham._' Al thought, remembering the file on the Ishbalan major. '_Younger brother. Five years old. I wonder if he likes cats.'_

The Ishtars were leaving. He would have to make his move now.

Al left his spot by the tree, tucking the orders from Mustang under his arm, and approached the two Ishbalans. "Major Ishtar?"

The young woman stopped and turned her expression tense and wary. "Yes…" her red eyes scanned Al, taking in his long, lean frame draped by the blue uniform, and the watch pinned to his breast pocket. "Major?"

"Major Alphonse Elric, ma'am. I have orders for you from Furher Mustang." He held out the orders. Izabel took them carefully from his hand as Abraham peeked up at him from behind his sister.

As the Ishbalan major read the transfer orders, Al knelt down so his head was level with Abe's and smiled. "Hi. I'm Al. What's your name?"

Abe looked up at his sister for approval. She nodded absently, flipping a page. "I'm Abraham Ishtar," the boy said shyly. "It is very nice to meet you sir." His accent wasn't nearly as pronounced as his sister's.

"It's nice to meet you too, Abraham. How do you like school?"

The boy's face clouded over. "It is very nice," he lied.

"Mm. You know what you should do if someone's picking on you?" Al asked.

"Tell the teacher." Abe said despondently.

Al shook his head. "Nope. What you do is knock them down and bang their head against the floor a couple of times."

Abe's eyes widened, and Al heard Izabel inhale sharply. "The Holy Book forbids the use of violence." Abe said in a scandalized voice. "We would never use violence against anyone." He looked up at his sister and said something in Ishbalan. Al looked up into her face from his crouched position, gray eyes dancing with merriment. She was biting her lower lip, and her expression was one of mingled annoyance and panic.

"Ishbala forgives… those who are truly sorry for what they do." She said, running her fingers through Abe's hair. "Let's go, akushla."

"Go? Where?" Abe asked as Al stretched back to his full height.

"It seems Our Beloved Leader has finally found a place for me."


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunatics Are Running the

_A/N: Just so everyone knows: Scar IS in the story. And if you people want to see him… you're gonna have to pony up with the reviews. I'll post up to the chapter where Scar appears first as soon as I have SIX reviews._

_Meanwhile, many, many thanks to Shiruba Neko for reviewing, and Mint Pizza Queen for beta-ing._

**Chapter 2: The Lunatics Are Running the Asylum**

Edward Elric had once told Alphonse "You have to be insane to work in Investigations. No two ways about it. _Hughes_ was in Investigations." That had been three hours before Al had been transferred to Investigations under Lt. Col. Kain Fury.

Thus far, Al had seen nothing to prove his brother wrong, and at no time was this clearer than Pay Day.

"Did you already get your pay packet?" Al asked, his hand resting on the doorknob. Izabel nodded. "Good." Al glanced down at Ave, who Izabel had insisted on bringing with her. It was time to enter the mad house.

The blond Alchemist pushed open the door and let the wall of sound wash over him. Cases-- both old and new – were being discussed at the top of everybody's lungs. Al ushered his two companions into the din, catching sight of Scieszka as he went. She smiled at him and waved a fist full of envelopes.

Officially, Scieszka was in charge of the stacks, the old case files and records. However, at some point, that duty had been expanded to include Payroll. She was surprisingly good at it.

"Can I have your attention, please?" she said, her voice managing to cut through the babble. She waved the envelopes again. "It is the last Friday of the month, and you all know what that means! As of 1530 hours, your pay has been deposited into your accounts… Except for you, Grace."

Al heard Izabel's sharp intake of breath as Grace unfolded herself and walked over to Scieszka, snatching a small bag full of ringing coins from the woman's hand. "Thank you!" the Xianian giant said, tucking the coin pouch down her shirt.

"Everyone else, please come forward in an orderly fashion to claim your receipt." Scieszka continued.

Al maneuvered Izabel and Abe towards Grace, who was now counting out a small pile of gold coins in her hand. "I don't see why you don't just put it in the bank." Al said when he was in the woman's range of hearing.

"Banks get robbed," Grace said, her muscles rippling visibly beneath her white shirt. "I don't." She eyed Izabel and Abe with frank curiosity.

"Major Choi, this is my new partner, Major Ishtar, and her brother Abraham." Al said. "She needs to report to Lt. Col. Fury."

Grace looked down at them and smiled her faintly disturbing smile. It was too big and sharp, and became even more frightening when it managed to reach her eyes. She said something in Ishbalan, and Izabel perked up. The young major replied in kind, making a small gesture that caused her rings to flash in the afternoon sunlight.

Al felt the urge to remind the ladies that not everyone involved in the conversation spoke that much Ishbalan. Therefore, he said one of the few phrases he knew, which could be translated as 'So you speak Armistian?'

Or so he had been told when Major Choi had taught it to him.

Judging by the way the major giggled, and how Izabel slapped her hands over Abe's ears, Al suspected that this was not actually the case.

"Now, I _know_ Kain has a rule about this." Al said, pointing towards a rather extensive list pinned to a wall.

Grace grinned unrepentantly. "Number 2. 'I will not teach soldiers to say rude things in Ishbalan under the guise of teaching them helpful phrases.'" she quoted.

"Do I want to know what I just said?"

"Nope." Her grin remained unrepentant as she put an arm around Izabel's shoulder. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the boss. But the kid stays out here."

Neither of the Ishtar siblings moved.

"It's alright. Lt. Col. Fury doesn't bite. And neither does Grace."

"Rule 46." Grace confirmed.

* * *

Abe's legs swung back and forth over the edge of the chair like two brown pendulums. His chin rested on the edge of Al's desk, and his large red eyes seemed to take everything in. "What's that?" the boy asked for what felt like the umpteen hundredth time since his sister had disappeared into Fury's office. 

"That's the case board." Al said. "When one of us is assigned a case, its name is put in the column under our name, and it stays there until it's solved."

"What's that?" Abe asked again, pointing to one of the pictures on Al's desk.

"That's my older brother, Edward. He's a State Alchemist too."

"Who's in the armor?"

"That's me."

"Why were you in armor? Where is it now?"

"That… is a very long story." Al said. "And maybe someday I'll tell it to you."

"Who's that?"

"That is my sister-in-law, Rose. The little boy is her son William, and the baby is my nephew Klaus."

"Who's that?"

"That's my friend Winry. She's an automail mechanic."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you have a wife?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't really want one."

"Then who do you take care of? Everyone has to have someone to take care of."

"Well, I have cats. Who do you take care of?"

"Izzy."

"Doesn't she take care of you?"

"Yup. We take care of each other. It all works out."

"Well, that's good."

"Can I see your cats?"

"Maybe someday, if your sister says it's alright."

The door to Fury's office opened, with the Lieutenant Colonel leading the way. Izabel was right behind him, and Grace just behind her. The light flashed off Fury's glasses as he approached the Board, pen in hand. Carefully, he wrote something next to Al's name.

_**Major I. Ishtar **_

Under that, he wrote,

**_Major H. Ivorsen. 5th Lab_**

Fury nodded to Al, and then disappeared back into his office, his Xianian shadow following him.

Izabel came over to Al's desk and laid a file down on it.


End file.
